


God of War: Rangarok Oneshot

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, God of War (Video Games), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: God of War (2018), Kratos dies, Ragnarok, Selene is a good mommy, Spoilers, Violence, possible Kratos/Selene, press f for respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: "When one door closes, another opens."
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War)
Kudos: 9





	God of War: Rangarok Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, since a lot of people are doing stories involving how Ragnarok might play out in God of War.
> 
> There is going to be have characters dying (Kratos and Thor)
> 
> Press F for Kratos

**_Selene watched in horror when Kratos plunged the sword into his abdomen and from the wound, a powerful beam of light filled the dark sky, extinguishing the evil that had been released by the mortal, no....a man who wanted his nightmares to end._ **

**_The Titan ran to the Ghost of Sparta, guilt filled her brain but she is proud of Kratos._ **

**_Maybe the power might hurt her.........._ **

* * *

"Boy." A deep voice called out from the snowy tundra.  
A young boy stopped his training to notice the snow falling but something isn't right.

He remember the visions....

His own father laying in the snow.....  
"BOY!"

"Y-Yes, father."  
"You're acting off? You okay?" The man asked.  
"Sort of." Atreus spoke, unable to get the feeling out of his mind.

However, Atreus remember the Blades that his father used.

HE LEFT THEM!!!!!!!!

Right as Kratos and Atreus made back to the house, the boy manage to free his arm without breaking it.

It was perfect timing when the ground shook like the stomach of a hungry beast.

Kratos turned his head to the sky to see the clouds darkened to a mix of greys and blacks.

Then he gripped his dead wife's Leviathan Axe tightly, eyes burning with Spartan Rage. If someone is trying to kill him, it wouldn't be an easy chore.

A bolt of lighting hit the ground to revealed a cloaked figure but through the lighting cracking, the Ghost of Spartan could see that the stranger's hair is a red, like Modi.

"Why." the stranger growled but Kratos realized who is this man.  
"BOY!" he called out to Atreus, knowing very well this stranger is no other than Thor himself. Kratos had fought many foes.  
Despite Atreus wanted to help, the boy know very well that he left the Blades Of Chaos at. But he need to quick.

The boy ran and ran to find the Blades of Chaos gone.   
Where are they been?  
Who took them?!  
Then there was a boom and the shaking of the ground.  
Adrenaline rushed through the boy as he ran back to tell his dad that the Blades are gone.

But however, he found his house.....obliterated.

But where is his father?

The boy found a massive blood trail outside of the destroyed home....

No...

The young child followed the blood trail, his breathing becoming uncontrollable.

Then he was met with a horrible sight.

His father was laying there, painful looking wounds scattered his body.

The one who dragged out of the destroyed house was a young woman with blonde and white locks. Her silver eyes were full of complete sadness that Kratos is dying.

"Kratos." The woman spoke, melancholy strained her voice, "I thought that you wouldn't get killed."

"A-at least, I-It isn't my son....Selene..." Kratos croaked, coughing up blood.

"Your son......" Selene cried.

Kratos coughed up more blood and the Ghost of Sparta was no more.

Selene then noticed Atreus who had tears in his eyes.

Selene gulped.

She should done this before.

In her hand was the Blades of Chaos.

Then suddenly, the rust was coming off the blades, sensing the sorrow in the boy.

Atreus took the blades when there was a second storm.

He is coming back.

The chains wrapped themselves on the boy's arms, then it burns.

Atreus then saw Thor, a look of melancholy was on his face.

Was he sorry for Atreus?

Now, rage and vengeance filled the boy as the blades swung, cutting through the Norse Lightning God's flesh.

Selene approached the boy, surprised that the son of the Ghost of Sparta could kill someone powerful.

Thor cough up his own blood as it filled his lungs.

Then he went limp.

The Son of Odin was no more.


End file.
